Halloween time
by Mindless rampage
Summary: Time for costumes! Masako and Ayako force Mai into a costume that is a bit revealing. Lets just say Naru is..AISH i suck at summaries. Please review! BTW awful ending : NaruXmai
1. Chapter 1

Mai POV

"Don't you think we are to young to trick or treat?!" Ayako and Masako was dragging me into a Halloween store.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud even Masako wants to go!" Ayako shot back. I gave up trying and yanked my arms out of their hold. "Fine, but you guys have to get a costume too." Their faces lit up quickly and yelled out "OK!" Masako ran towards the teens center with me and Ayako went somewhere else with Bou-san.

"What do you want to dress up as?" Masako said. She was looking at a bunny suit that was a bit revealing. "Masako, don't you think that is too mature for you?" I said looking at her with my eyebrow raised up. "Oh you think so. Okay I'll be a Dorthy." Masako quickly said and ran to the Dorthy costume next to the bunny suit. I saw a slight blush on her cheeks before I spoke up. How adorable! "Masako, you are so cute!"

She turned around and give the death glare which caused me to put up my hands in defeat. "Okay, okay just go buy your costume."

"I will once you picked out your costume." She answered while sitting down on a chair in front of a mirror.

"Okay fine I pick this one." I chose the closest costume next to me which happened to be the bunny outfit Masako picked out earlier. "Okay!"Masako said rather quickly and pulled me towards the register. "Wait, I didn't mean this one!" I grabbed the costume from her hand and was about to put it back but she grabbed me and said "Too late." She gave it to the clerk and he scanned it.

"Masako!" She gave me a look and payed for both of our costumes. "Your welcome, Mai." Masako grabbed the bag and started to walk out the store. "But I didn't even want it!" She ignored me and pulled out her phone probably to call Ayako.

"Aish!" I crossed my arms and looked the other way. I wonder what Ayako is going to be. Lin probably won't dress up. I looked over to see that Masako was a few yards away with Ayako and Monk. I ran towards them "Wait up!" I caught up them and looked in Ayako's bag. "What did you get?"

She opened her bag to let me see better. "I am going to be a cop and Bou-san is going to be a Magician."

"Oh cool! I would imagine that you guys would have a matching costume." Ayako looked at me weirdly and said "Why?"

"Nothing." Me and Masako looked at each other and exchanged looks. We burst into laughter leaving Ayako and Bou-san confused. They dropped me off at my house and told me to wear the costume to work tomorrow. I opened the door to my apartment and got ready for the next day.

**Next day!**

The sun was beaming into my eye causing me to wake up. "Aish, what time is it?" I got up from bed and went to the bathroom. As I was brushing my teeth I looked over to the bunny costume. I'll just wear a coat over it. I shrugged and put it on with the coat on also. "Time to go to work." Walking to SPR wasn't too long but when I got there I heard Lin yelling. "Odd."

I walked in to see that everyone except Naru was surrounded around Lin. John was in a cat. All the girls was trying to put Lin in a...Harry potter costume?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I don't like writing long stories but I guess I will get used to it so lets try to get at least 1,000 words and John is supposed to be in cat ears and in his usual clothing. Sorry for the bad writing form. I am kind of a beginner. ENJOY!**

Mai's POV

"This is going to be a long day." I sighed, closing the door loudly to get their attention. Masako stopped drawing a lightening mark on Lin's forehead. Ayako just finished putting him in the cape and tie and looked over at me seeing that I was wearing the coat over my costume. Knowing what will happen next I walked quickly towards the cabinet to get Naru's usual tea.

"Where do you think your going missy?" Ayako grabbed my arm and pulled me back so we were facing each other. "Why are you wearing that coat?" She began to slightly tug on it to see if I was actually wearing the thing. "Oh good you are wearing it. Okay I will let you make us tea but once Lin is all done you are taking off that coat." She walked back to Masako gluing a wand on Lin's hand while he tried to pull away. "Poor Lin." I looked over towards John who was just wearing cat ears. They must have not got him...yet. He saw me looking at him so he smiled sweetly and waved. I smiled at bit and waved back. They were sure to get him. I wonder if they get Naru. "Now that I have to see." I made some Earl Grey and went to Naru's office first.

I knocked on his door waiting for hiss response. "Come in." I turned the knob and walked in. His chair was turned the other way so I didn't get to see if he had a costume on our not.

"Set it down on the desk please." Naru said with no emotion as usual. I slowly set it down and quietly put me hand on his chair to turn it but he beat me to it. He turned around so fast he made me jump back.

"What are you doing?" Naru said a bit annoyed, taking a sip of his tea. He looked down and was blushing a bit but then it quickly went away. "Aish! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Naru did not have a costume on. Weird. Why was he blushing? "Hey Naru, why don't you have a costume on?" I asked tilting me head a bit.

"W-why would I?" Naru held his tea and turned back around so he would not face me. "Rude!" I stomped out of the room with an angry look. He had not looked me in the eye this whole entire time. Lin was not in the room but I can hear his faint typing in the other room. John was on the couch now in a full cat costume and his head was thrown back from exhaustion probably. Masako and Ayako was standing over him smiling in satisfaction. They looked over at me and was about to laugh for some reason. "Hi Mai, where is the tea?" Ayako sat down. John realized that I was here and looked up but then blushed and threw back his head so he was facing the roof again. Confused I looked at Masako because Ayako was not going to help.

Masako read my thoughts or something and went over to me. "Mai look down." So I did and I realized that my coat had some how rose up on one side exposing what seemed to be my underwear but just the perverted outfit. I started blushing like crazy and quickly pulled down my coat. "Ahhh! Why me?" That's why Naru was blushing but then again he was blushing because of me. Hehehe, maybe this thing did have its benefits. I smiled to myself but then Ayako tackled me and ripped off my coat revealing the fuzzy bathing suit thing and a fluffy ball on my bum.

"Ayako! Give me back my coat!" I tried covering myself and grabbing the jacket from her at the same time. All of a sudden I felt myself fall over and hitting the ground really hard! **THUD. **"Ow!" My back was facing the roof and my elbow was slightly ran away and came back without my coat but with bunny ears. I was still on the ground in pain when she put the ears on me. Masako and Ayako (Meanies :P) left me there to lay in pain until I heard a door swing open.

**Naru's POV**

What is wrong with Mai? Wearing revealing things on a children's holiday! Outrageous, but she was quite adorable in it. Hopefully she did not see me blush. I sipped my tea and remembered the memory and started blushing again. I was then interrupted with a loud thud. "I will check on it once I finish my tea." Which was almost done anyway.

I walked over to my door and opened it, "What is goiiing..." I was greeted by Mai's barely covered butt and little a ball on it. Mai turned around innocently to see me wide-eyed at her costume and obviously staring at her butt. "Naru help me up." She raised her hand at me but I felt a trickle fall down my nose. I wiped it to notice blood. Mai saw the blood and looked away blushing fiercely. Now a lot was falling down and my face was a beet red but I did not do anything. "W-why a-a-are you wearing t-that thing?" I finally tore my eyes away from her butt and looked at her face. She was still sitting on the ground though. "Ayako made me wear it!" She yelled looking at my face but then back to floor again. Then all of a sudden Ayako, Masako, John, Bou-san and Lin tripped and fell on the ground from behind the plant.

"Smooth real smooth." Bou-san got up and dusted his cape off. Mai had a really shock face because they were just listening to our conversation.

"I did not make you wear it, Masako did!" Ayako pointed at Masako who looked at her in confusion. "Well I wasn't the when who took her coat." She held up Mai's red long coat.

Mai dashed for the coat quickly "Give it!" But Masako threw it towards Lin.

Lin put it above his head so Mai could not reach. I looked down to notice my pants had gotten tighter. "Jeez." I quietly went into my office. I looked over at my desk and open one of my drawers and got out a picture of Mai. "Why have you done this to me?" Then I heard Lin yelling out "AVADA KEDAVRA!".

I faced palmed my head, "Halloween."

**Okay so yeah I know. "Minzy what an awful ending! I know I know. I couldn't think of anything! So sorry, I don't want to go too OOC on Mai and Naru but Masako and Ayako are okay. Thank you for reading! **

**Don't forget to give a donation in my review box :D**


End file.
